moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 4
Astralia, siły zbrojne Rzeczypospolitej, znajduje się w większości poza jej granicami.- powiedział Oonoki.- Wysłaliśmy ponad 50% naszych sił jako wsparcie dla Generała Rzeźnika. Na ich czele stoi Cathrina Usagi, jedna z najlepszych wojowniczek jakie posiadamy. Reszta naszych sił rozrzucona jest w innych cześciach Federacji. Bojówki Wyzwolenia Krajowego póki co się kryją, niepewne co robić. - Nie potrzebuję analizy waszej sytuacji geostrategicznej, Oonoki.- powiedział Przemek.- Zdrada Asakku mocno was osłabiła. Dzięki Federacji byliście w stanie stworzyć Rzeczpospolitą. Tragiczna sytuacja na froncie sprawiła, że Metropolia pozwoliła wam się rozwijać, gdyż potrzebowała żołnierzy do walki z Legionem. On już jednak nie wróci a linia frontu utrzymuje się teraz daleko za resztkami Linii Cere. Przestajecie być potrzebni Federacji i nie wiecie co zrobić. - Jak śmiesz....- uniósł się honorem Hosh, robiąc krok w stronę chłopaka. Zapewne próbowałby zrobić też coś więcej, gdyby nie zatrzymał go gest dłoni starego Goblina. - Nie ma sensu grozić Enigmie za to że mówi prawdę.- powiedział Oonoki.- Bierz przykład z Leinara, on jest spokojny. Satyr w tym momencie lekko się ukłonił. - Podsumowując, teraz sytuacja może być jeszcze stabilna, ale nikt nie wie jak długo to się jeszcze utrzyma.- kontynuował Przemek.- Boicie się przyszłości. Jest tyle możliwości, tak wiele rzeczy może pójść źle. Qual-Bos straci życie w wyniku jakiejś tragedii, Ciebie również zabraknie i nagle okarze się, że w okolicy nie ma nikogo, kto jest w stanie przeprowadzić sensowny dialog z Federacją. A gdy zabraknie opcji dialogu... - Stare rany nadal się nie zagoiły.- przerwał mu Goblin.- Nie uwierzysz jak wielu z nas wciąż pała szaleńczą zemstą. Nie żebym się im dziwił- przed wiekami moi przodkowie zostali niemal wybici przez Czarnego Smoka, za młodu żyłem w wiosce obrabowanej przez Noelle Strange a mój jedyny syn i dwójka wnuków została zamordowana przez Federację.- w tym momencie targany natłokiem emocji Goblin ścisnął kieliszek, który momentalnie zaczął pękać.- Mam wiele powodów, by nienawidzić zarówno CreepyTown jak i Federację.- Oonoki wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się, odstawiając kieliszek.- Jestem jednak realistą, jesteśmy zbyt słabi by szukać z kimkolwiek zwady. Dlatego chcę zadawać Ci pytanie, Generale Enigmo. Czy jeśli stanie się najgorsze, jeśli Federacja zrzuci na nas niebiosa...moi ludzie będą mogli się tutaj schronić? Mózg Przemka zaczął pracować na nieco wyższych obrotach. CreepyTown przyjęło członków Wyzwolenia trzykrotnie w czasie trwania wojny, u przedmieść miasteczka rozegrała się nawet dosyć spora bitwa. Wybór CT jako miejsca ucieczki wydawał się być logiczny. Tym bardziej że po odparciu ataku Federacji miasteczko zyskało propagandowo, jako "ostatni punkt oporu". Zresztą, ile mieli możliwości? Nie skryją się na Wyspach, gdyż ludzie prędzej czy później ich tam znajdą. Tereny Legionu są zbyt ryzykowne. HallenWest? Zbyt wiele czynników by w ogóle brać coś takiego pod uwagę. Sam fakt że Oonoki przyszedł z tym do niego, a nie do Strange, będącej oficjalną przedstawicielką miasteczka też miał swoje podłoże. Generał Enigma miał przecież posłuch pośród członków Wyzwolenia- no i przede wszystkim był ich częścią. Takiej osobie łatwiej zaufać niż innym mieszkańcom- nawet tak legendarnym bohaterom jak Czarny Smok który zabił Rovenę czy piratce która zabiła Asakku. W polityce trzeba było jednak patrzeć szerzej. Trzeba wyjść z założenia, że miasteczko przyjmie nieludzi- co dalej? Liczba członków Wyzwolenia która będzie w stanie dotrzeć do CreepyTown niezatrzymana przez Federację nie będzie raczej zbyt duża. Liczbę tą można zamknąć w granicach od 5 do 10 tysięcy, przy założeniu że ich liczebność może ulec zmianie również po przyjęciu. Należy odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. Gdzie się osiedlą? Necronus i inne miejsca na obrzeżach miasteczka idealnie sie nadają- niemal nikt tam nie mieszka i jest całkiem sporo przestrzeni. Taki byłby najlepszy scenariusz ale jaki byłby najbardziej rzeczywisty? Osiedliliby się gdzie tylko by chcieli. Tak długo jak nie weszliby do prywatnych miejsc zamieszkania obecnych mieszkańców, nikogo nie będzie obchodziło co się z nimi stanie. Nie ma władzy, która narzuci im konkretną opcję. Porozrzucają się po całym CreepyTown, bądź stworzą własne, oddzielne dzielnice. Niezbyt dobrze to wróży. Jaki będzie z tego pożytek? Oczywiście militarny- większość nieludzi będzie weteranami walk z Federacją i zawsze chętnie będą z nią walczyć. To duży plus jeśli chodzi o ewentualną wojnę z Metropolią. Niemal decydujący. Co jednak stanie się, jeśli przeciwnikiem nie będzie Federacja? Jeśli powstanie jakaś nowa siła- jakaś odnoga Legionu, bądź siły Baphometa? Naiwnością byłoby myślenie, że nieludzie którzy przybyli tutaj w obawie przed wojną, ruszą w kolejny konflikt z którym nie mają nic wspólnego. Zresztą, kto im narzuci ten obowiązek? Nikt. Realistyczny scenariusz zakłada że w przypadku takiego ataku, większość z nich pozostanie bierna. W najgorszym, że zwrócą się przeciwko swoim dobroczyńcom. Ostatnie i najważniejsze pytanie- władza. Kto ich wszystkich zbierze, pokaże gdzie mają mieszkać, wspomoże i zorganizuje ten cały cyrk w którym mają żyć? Oczywiście władze Wyzwolenia. Jedyne władze, które mają posłuch wśród nich. CreepyTown przyjmie więc rzeszę nieludzi znających jedynie wojnę, nad którymi nie będzie miało żadnej kontroli i którzy słuchać będą posłuszne innej władzy. Konflikt byłby nieunikniony. Czy to przez styl życia mieszkańców miasteczka, czy przez liderów Wyzwolenia, którzy doszliby do wniosku że zbudują nową ojczyznę tutaj. Wojna. Rzeź. Znowu. Ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały że mieszkańcy miasteczka nie są niezniszczalni. W przeciągu roku stracili Mię, Smąriusza, Mikhalna, Insanity i Vellox. Dizza też ale kto by go liczył? Tak więc jedyne co by dostali, to żołnierzy gotowych walczyć z Federacją. W zamian jednak zyskaliby masę problemów. Chłopak ścisnął schowaną w kieszeni dłoń w pięść. Znowu ogarnęła go wściekłość. Momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielką ułomnością jest brak aparatu państwowego, albo chociaż administracyjnego. Wszystkie problemy o których myślał, możnaby rozwiązać sprawną aparaturą. Jeszcze większy gniew spłynął na niego gdy zrozumiał, że suma sumarum jego głos nie znaczy zaraz tak wiele. Jeśli powie "nie", to udadzą się do Strange. Piratka była inteligentna, jednak daleko jej było do polityka. Niemniej jej narzeczony mógł jej przedstawić sedno problemu. Było jakieś 70% szans że go posłucha. Gdy ona odmówi, udadzą się do Ienstreta. Dzisiejsza rozmowa z Mrocznych utwierdziła chłopaka w przekonaniu że ma do czynienia z osobą która potrafi myśleć logicznie. Niemniej logika Yena niekoniecznie musiała spotkać się z logiką Przemka. Ienstret zawsze był przede wszystkim weteranem wojen, nie politycznych dywagacji. Znając go, mógłby uznać ofertę za okazję do pozyskania nowych eksperymentów i/lub obrony miasteczka. Jakiekolwiek wzmianki o możliwych problemach skwitowałby słowami "teleportuję się i ich postraszę", ewentualnie "sam był sobię z nimi poradził a co dopiero całe miasteczko". Dajmy jednak że i Yen odmówi. Kto dalej? Quint! O Chryste... Prędzej czy później znajdzie się ktoś kto ulegnie ofercie. To otworzy furtkę. Nawet jeśli reszta mieszkańców natychmiast rzuci się na osobę która zaakceptowała prośbę Rzeczypospolitej, proces się rozpocznie. W Kraj pójdzie informacja, że CreepyTown przyjmie nieludzi. Jak to zatrzymać? Oczywiście rzezią. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, brak struktur wchodził w drogę. - Denerwujące, prawda?- ''powiedział głos po lewicy Przemka. Chłopak natychmiast się odwrócił. Nikogo obok siebie nie miał. - Wszystko w porządku?- spytał Leinar. Chłopak ponownie skierował wzrok w stronę rozmówcy. Brak snu mocno wchodził Przemkowi na psychikę. Nie powinien w takim stanie podejmować decyzji. - Zatem, jaką odpowiedź od Ciebie usłyszę?- spytał Oonoki, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. - ''"Od Ciebie"?- ''syknął w myślach Przemek.- ''Tak jak podejrzewałem. Skurwysyn wie, że jeśli nie usłyszy tego co chce.... Chłopak wstał, a ochroniarze Oonokiego lekko się wzdrygnęli. - Ta decyzja nie należy do mnie.- powiedział Przemek, najspokojniej jak potrafił.- Musze skonsultować to z resztą mieszkańców. Niemniej wam sprzyjam i doceniam, że przyszliście z tym do mnie zamiast samemu się tym zajmować. Oonoki i Przemek badali się nawzajem wzrokiem. - Uniknął jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, dając do zrozumienia że stracimy jego poparcie jeśli coś zrobimy.- ''pomyślał Oonoki, również wstając.-'' Drań. ''- Chyba zrozumiał.- pomyślał Przemek.- ''Niemniej postawił miasteczko w nieciekawej sytuacji. Pieprzony Goblin. - Wspaniale nam się rozmawiało, Generale Enigmo.- powiedział Oonoki, uśmiechając się serdecznie. - Zawsze do usług dla starych przyjaciół.- odpowiedział Przemek, wychodząc z bariery dźwiękowej. Cisza, jak istniała wewnątrz "bańki" przestała dla chłopaka momentalnie istnieć. Krzyki i muzyka burdelu uderzyły jego uszy, sprawiając że chłopak skrzywił się pod maską. Musiał zrobić coś z tym gniewem. Wiedział nawet co. Ale to za chwilę- teraz trzeba było załatwić jeszcze jedną rzecz.... - Skarbie.- powiedział Przemek, podchodząc do baru.- Ta sprawa...to jest nieco większe niż sądziłem. - Potrzeba Ci czegoś?- spytała Strange. Chłopak delikatnie uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Postaraj się nic im nie kraść.- powiedział chłopak. - Za późno.- odpowiedziała piratka.- Swoją drogą, pomyślałam że nasz ślub... - Przepraszam Cię słonko, ale nie teraz.- powiedział Przemek, schylając głowę i unikając trafienia przelatującą butelką.- Muszę....coś załatwić. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na dźwięk tych słów. Chłopak zdecydowanie jednak nie był w nastroju na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Czym szybciej ruszył do wyjścia, przy którym zdjął maskę, mijając się jednocześnie z jedną z kelnerek, Clarą. - Jak szef sądzi, dało to coś?- spytał Hosh, nachylając się nad czarną skrzynką i wyłączając pole. Oonoki rozprostował delikatnie kości. Minęły lata odkąd miał dobrą kondycję. Chociaż w sumie jeszcze nie tak dawno ganiał jakiegoś idotę który nasrał mu do eliksirów.... - Kto wie, być może.- odpowiedział Goblin, po czym ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na swój nadgarstek.- Czy ktoś widział mój pieprzony zegarek? - Ciężko powiedzieć.- rzekł Leinar. - Nasz Satyr jak zwykle pomocny.- zakpił Hosh. - Mogę zatkać Ci dziób.- odpowiedział Leinar. - Możesz spróbować.- powiedział Hosh. - Ehhh...- westchnął Oonoki, odwracając się do swoich ochroniarzy.- Wy z pewnością byście się tutaj dopasowali. W czasie gdy trójka nieludzi rozmawiała, ubrana w okulary przeciwsłoneczne Clara przeszła tuż nad jedną z pijanych striptizerek, kierując się w stronę konkretnego stolika. - Clara!- zakrzyknęła Strange, podająca Renzanowi napełniony kieliszek.- Nie miałaś przerwy! Gdzie się szlajałaś? Kelnerka bezceremonialnie zignorowała pytanie barmanki. Prawda była taka, że kobieta była całkowicie nieprzytomna, a ruchy jej ciała kontrolowane były przez obecne w jej ciele nanoboty. Te z kolei były sterowane przez agenta Cienistego Hufca, który przebywał przed burdelem. System namierzył cel. Pomiędzy ciałem Clary a Oonokim było pieć metrów. Przeszkoda terenowa- dwójka pijanych piratów z Mer de Sang. Zagrożenie? Żadne. Clara natychmiast sięgnęła pod spódniczkę, skąd wyciągnęła pitolet COLT 1911. Padły pierwsze trzy strzały. Pierwszy nabój przebił się przez czaszkę jednego z piratów, przedziurawiając ją i przelatując dalej. Nabój ten minął o kilka centymetrów prawe ramię Oonokiego. Po tym wystrzale rozległ się huk, który powoli zaczął docierać do świadomości wszystkich obecnych w Vanilla Unicorn. Drugi strzał przeleciał przez brzuch drugiego pirata, utykając w jego żołądku. Raz jeszcze rozległ się huk. Ciała piratów zaczęły powoli opadać na ziemię a ich krew bryzgać dookoła, gdy nadszedł trzeci strzał. Ten delikatnie musnął szyję drugiego pirata, po czym przeleciał dalej, wbijając się w lewe ramię Oonokiego. Stary Goblin zakrzyknął z bólu, upadając na ziemię i trzymając się za krwawiącą ranę. Ciała piratów już leżały na ziemi. Muzyka przestała grać. Clara wystrzeliła raz jeszcze. Tym razem kula z pewnością trafiłaby Goblina, gdyby nie fakt że na jej drodzę stanęły nogi Leinara. Satyr wskoczył pomiędzy zamachowca i Oonokiego, a nabój odbił się od jego mechanicznych nóg. Clara próbowała wystrzelić raz jeszcze, ale zamiast tego musiała odskoczyć na bok. Powód był prosty- Hosh dobył swojej kuszy i wystrzelił bełt. Mini-strzała przeleciała odpowiedni dystans, jednak nie zdołała trafić w zwinną przeciwniczkę. Zamiast tego wbiła się w głowę gościa burdelu, który próbował zakraść się do Clary od tyłu i ją powalić. Gdy tylko bełt wbił się w jego czaszkę, spacjalny nadajnik eksplodował, rozbryzgując dookoła krew i kawałki mózgu nieszczęśnika. - Co do chuja?- spytała Strange, przeskakując nad barem i wysuwając ostrza. - Czy to nas dotyczy?- spytał Romeo, wychodząc z męskiej łazienki. - Mnie nie.- powiedziała Banan, cofając swój automatyczny wózek do damskiej łazienki. Leżący na podłodzę Oonoki wyciągnął z kieszeni jedną z fiolek i natychmiast ją otworzył. Momentalnie wokół niego i jego dwójki towarzyszy powstała niemal niewidoczna, przezroczysta mgiełka. Clara wystrzeliła jeszcze dwukrotnie, gdy jednak naboje trafiły we wspomnianą mgiełkę, drastycznie zmieniły tor i wbiły się w sufit. Nanoboty postanowiły zbadać dokładnie sygnaturę energii tego zjawiska, by znaleźć miejsce "dziurę" przez którą przeleci pocisk. Nim zadanie mogło zostać zakończone, w bok kobiety uderzył smoczy ogon. - Dosyć!- zakrzyknął Quint. Ciało Clary przeleciało kilka metrów i już miało uderzyć w ścianę, gdy nagle jej ciało....uniosło się w powietrzu. - O tym nie pisała w CV.- powiedziała Strange. - Jest opętana?- ''zapytał głos Phinksa. - Jest opętana!- zakrzyknął Romeo. - Dobra obserwacja, młody.- rzekł Quint. - ''No chyba kpicie!- ''zakrzyknął uwięziony w ciele nastolatka duch. - Koło zielonego fiuta mi to lata.- rzekł Hosh, wystrzeliwując kolejnego bełta. Strzała raz jeszcze ruszyła w kierunku celu. Clara z kolei wyciągnęła przed siebie obydwie dłonie, w których nagromadziła się większa liczba nanobotów. Wszystkie momentalnie wystrzeliły, a powstała w ten sposób wiązka laserowa przebiła się najpierw przez skórę na dłoniach kobiety a potem przez bełt, niszcząc i jedno i drugie. - Niedobrze.- rzekł Oonoki. Nanoboty rozdzieliły się na powierzchni obydwu dłoni po czym zaczęły ponowny ostrzał. Momentalnie dziesiątki niewielkich pocisków laserowych zaczęły latać po całym pomieszczeniu. - Kryć się!- zakrzyknęła Strange, odbijając dwie wiązki przy pomocy swoich sztyletów. Hosh natychmiast wywrócił jeden ze stołów, złapał Oonokiego za nogę i wskoczył za niego. Leinar dołączył do nich chwilę później. Wszędzie indziej zapanowała hekatomba. Goście burdelu rzucali się na siebie, próbując dostać się do wyjścia bądź użyć stojących obok osób w charakterze żywych tarcz. Quint i Renzan natychmiast wskoczyli na sufity, wbijając się w nie swoimi pazurami. Romeo i Hajsik ukrywali się w konkrentych pomieszczeniach a Strange stała przy barze, odbijając wiązki. - Nie jest dobrze.- powiedział Hosh, którego prawa noga nieźle krwawiła. Nagle, Clara przestała strzelać. Systemy nanobotów wykryły, że zmasowany ostrzał wywołał popłoch. Kilkoro zabitych, jeszcze więcej rannych. Było dość czasu by dokończyć robotę. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to ją spalę!- wrzasnął Quint. Nanoboty raz jeszcze skupiły się w środkowych częściach dłoni i wycelowały w stół za którym chował się cel. - Leinar!- zakrzyknął Oonoki. Satyr ściągnął metalową rękawicę, jaką miał na swojej lewej ręcę. Na środkowej stronie dłoni widniał czarny "X". Mężczyzna skupił się i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Momentalnie ze znaku wyleciała gigantyczna, czarna chmura, która wypełniła całe pomieszczenie, od sufitu aż do podłogi. Czarny pył nie oszczędził nikogo ani niczego a było go tak wiele, że nikt nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć. - Pył?- wyszeptała Strange, zasłaniając dłonią usta.- Ale...to....pachnie jak.... Clara była całkowicie nieprzytomna a nanoboty polegały na swoich czujnikach, nie na jej zmyśle wzroku. Normalnie uznałyby próbę oślepienia za nieudaną i rozpoczęłyby ostrzał. Stojący niedaleko wejścia do burdelu Mortimer nakazał jednak analizę zagrożenia. - Kurwa, nic nie widzę.- powiedział Quint, zasłaniając oczy jedną ręką. - Serek, albo ty ją usmażysz albo ja ją przysmażę.- powiedział Renzan, mrużąc oczy. Półsmok już szykował się do ataku elektrycznością, gdy nagle stał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Z zapachu... - ''To pachnie....siarką....-'' pomyślała Strange.- ''Nie dość duża ilość żebyśmy się podusili, ale jedna iskra.... Nanoboty zakończyły analizę. Użycie jakiejkolwiek broni palnej bądź laserowej niewskazane. - Dobra.- wyszeptał Romeo, otwierając delikatnie drzwi od łazienki.- Widzę ją. Jedna Błyskawica.... - Stop!- zakrzyknęli Renzan i Strange.- Nic nie róbcie bo wylecimy w powietrze! Ciało Clary opadło na ziemię, po czym ruszyło w stronę przewróconego stolika. Kobieta w czasie biegu wyciągnęła z jednego ze stolików nóż i skoczyła ku swojemy celowi. Jakież wielkie było zdziwienie nanobotów, gdy ciało które kontrolowali napotkało przeszkodę w postaci orczej pięści. Hosh uderzył kelnerkę tak mocno, że ta zakaszlała krwią. Jej ciało opadło na ziemię, kilkukrotnie się po niej przeturlując. Ork widział wszystko. Jego prawe oko było zamkniętę, jednak drugie, skryte dotąd za opaską, emanowało świetlista poświatą. Było to oko Anioła, które mężczyzna zdobył lata temu. Gdy patrzył przez nie, widział przez każdą przeszkodę. - Wycofujemy się!- zakrzyknął Ork, po czym kaszlnął gdyż zachłysnął się prochem. Hosh złapał za jedną dłoń Oonokiego a za drugą Leinara, po czym dokładnie widząc drzwi wyjściowe, pobiegł w ich kierunku. - Przepraszamy za zniszczenia!- zakrzyknął Satyr. Jednym, silnym kopnięciem Hosh otworzył drzwi. Wszechobecny pył zaczął wylatywać na zewnątrz a trójka członków Wyzwolenia gotowała się na ucieczkę jak najdalej od zamachowczyni. Hosh zasłonił przepaską swoje lewe oko a Leinar postawił Oonokiego przed sobą. Jeśli Clara jeszcze wstanie, to jej strzały najpierw trafią jego bądź Orka. Takie myślenie poskutkowało jednak tragedią. Prawdziwy zamachowiec czekał bowiem na zewnątrz. Próboujący uratować życie przełożonego nieludzie nawet nie zauważyli, jak zza zakrętu wychodzi mężczyzna w egzoszkielecie, wyciągający przed siebie pistolet laserowy. - Hydra Dominatus.- wyszeptał Mortimer. Oonoki zauważył go, jednak nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Strzał wyleciał a wiązka laserowa przebiła Goblinowi czaszkę na wylot. Jego bezwładne ciało opadło z impetem na ziemię, a z utworzonej przez wystrzał dziury zaczęła lecieć krew. Tak zginął Namiestnik Wolnej Rzeczyspospolitej Astralnej, Oonoki Truciciel. Tak rozpoczęła się tragedia miasteczka CreepyTown. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa